California Rollers: Halloween Bash
California Rollers: Halloween Bash is a Japanese animated feature film based on the animated series of the same name. Recording sessions took place in the in-house of Wong Fu Productions, featuring several YouTube celebrities contributing to their animation debuts, while the animating was done in Frederator Studios and Nickelodeon Studios. Like the previous films, Ryan Higa and Sean Fujiyoshi star and the animation parodies Japanese anime. It aired in theatres on February 19, 2013 and Nigahiga aired only the first part of the movie on the same date. Ciro Nieli returned to direct the cartoon. Plot Kazu and Wang (dressed as Optimus Prime and Elvis Presley) go trick-or-treating but they stumble upon a haunted house inhabited by monsters. Unfortunatley, a team of human mobs are trying to destroy the monsters and residence. The duo must find a way to save the house. Cast *Ryan Higa as Kazu Kemumaki: A teenage video-gamer who dressed up as Optimus Prime for Halloween and tried to save the monsters. *Sean Fujiyoshi as Wang Hochin: A teenage video-gamer who dressed up as Elvis Presley for Halloween and tried to save the monsters. *Justin Chon as Vlad von Calley: The grandson of Count Dracula who, at a teenage age, always loves rock music and likes neatness and order. He is also a total germaphobe. *Kevin Wu as King Tantanoken: An Egyptian pharaoh who died and became a mummy who has an army of zombie servants and runs Cairo. He possesses a legenday Ankh with mystical powers. *Dante Basco as Alan Frankenteen: The son of Frankenstein who is a bit of a lummix and can be clumsy but is loyal. He is also a miser and has an incredible fear of fire, like his father ("Fire bad"). *Gilbert Gottfried as Elvesgood: A East Asian tree elf who was one of the elves for Santa Claus until his retirement to the haunted house and possesses Winter Christmas powers. His facial appearance and quirky smile are based on Gottfried's facial appearance, plus the fact that he's Oriental. *Tay Zonday as The Funky Phantom: A phantasm who was originally an American Revolutionary warrior named Johnathan Muddlemore until his death from being locked in a Big Ben clock. He is now a spirit that can turn invisible, has a ghost cat named Boo and also sports swirl glasses and red curly hair. *Antoine Dodson as Xergiox: An extraterrestrial alien from the planet Kenton who has a supernatural watch that has unlimited abilities, uses his attennas for electric powers and has incredible superspeed. His appearance is based on Vo Atsushi, leader of J-pop band, New Ro'teka. *Chris Crocker as Winnie Wulf: The only daughter of the children of the Werewolf who has incredible strength and superspeed like Xergiox but only from the full moon. Winnie respects both her parents. *George Lopez as Son Gochen: A monkey yokai who is the 91st descendant of the Monkey King giving him the abilities to summon a golden cloud captured by a turtle sensei centuries ago, supported as transportation. *Rick Astley as Cerebrix: An English robot from Japan with incredible technologies and devices built inside him. Cerebrix was originally human until he was mutated. His facial appearance on anime cliches is based on Doraemon while his body was based on a typical KBT-Medabot from the anime "Medabots". *Nick Afanasiev as Leopold "Leo" Fongarelli: A changeling with pompadouric-hair and a leather jacket who can transform into a werefish or a wolverine and has a bad-boy persona, serving as the leader of the Stuff-It Gang. His name is based on composer Leopold Stokowski and The Fonz from 1974 series, Happy Days. *Scott Halberstadt as Ted Man-Wong: A Korean-American prosticutor and protesor from Seoul who leads the mob against the monsters. He owns a rare chopstick collection and was friends with Wang when they were kindergarteners but was enemies with Kazu due to him having a better career/ 'Additional voices' *Chester See as Skeleton Man *Kelsey Chow as Sunikura: An alien snake monster from the planet Klerg who is Xergiox's feared nemisis. *Adam Hicks as Iron Monkey Robot Trousers: A robotic monkey-hybrid alien who Xergiox defeated but was rebirthed. He is a homage to SpongeBob SquarePants. *Geno Segars as Tamale Mongol: A tomato-mutant that invanted Klooton which Xergiox killed. Because of his death, the Klutonians ate barbecued tomato for ten months. *Dominic Sandoval as Skip Gilroy: A red-head teenager who was one of the three teens that have discovered The Funky Phantom in the abandoned clock. He only appeared in flashbacks and at the end where he reunites with Mudsy. *Tarynn Nago as April Stewart: A blond-haired teenager who was one of the three teens that have discogvered The Funky Phantom in the abandoned clock. She only appeared in flashbacks and at the end where she reunites with Mudsy. She is played by Ryan Higa's real life ex-girlfriend. *Victor Kim as Augie Anderson: A pudgy-boned teenager who was one of the three teens that have discovered The Funky Phantom in the abandoned clock. He only appeared in flashbacks and at the end where he reunites with Mudsy. *Andrew Garcia as Sherman Fangsworth/Fangface: A teenager and Winnie's distant cousin who is part werewolf. His family trees birth a baby werewolf every 400 years and him, along with his infant cousin Baby Fangs (becomes Fangpuss), thus whenever he sees the moon at any direction, he becomes the hungry werewolf named Fangface and only changes to normal when he sees the sun. He is based on the Hannah Barbera character of the same name. His friends; Kim, Biff and Puggsley only appear in flashbacks. *Frank Welker as Boo: The pet cat of The Funky Phantom who also died while hiding in a clock from the two Redcoats. He possibly has the same abilities as his master. Welker also voices the Looney Duney gang's pet dog, Elmo and returned from the original series as the voice of Baby Fangs/Fangpuss, Fang's infant cousin. *Tom Kenny as Keyop: A member of the G-force from the anime Gatchaman (Battle of the Planets in the US) who protects the inner-key of the haunted house dimension. He communicates in slurred words accompanied by burps, chirps, and quirky sound effects due to a speech impediment. *John Moschitta as Clockwork: A time demon who controls the cases of time which is often messed up by Elvesgood. His appearance is based on a Japanese salaryman, but he hinted that he's Latino. He speaks in a high-speaking voice with all of his dialogue going extremly fast that no one can comprehend. *Paul "Bear" Vasquez as Blindwrite: A scribe to Vlad who has X-ray vision allowing him to keep track on anything at all. His voice mannerism and personality are based on Vasquez' viral video, Double Rainbow. *Tara Strong as Housekeeping Witches *Roz Ryan as Hanoko the Shrunken Head *Crystal Scales as Tuisama the Shrunken Head Songs *Monster Remix by Becky G feat. Wil.i.am *Funky Phantom theme sung by Dominic Sandoval, Tarynn Nago, Victor Kim and Tay Zonday *Pixel Intruder (Bed Intruder Remix) sung by Antoine Dodson, Ryan Higa and Sean Fujiyoshi *We Swear We're Not Gay produced by Animao Studios *Fangface theme composed by Hannah Barbera *Hakushon Daimao Theme sung by Mitsuko Horie *Mach Go GO GO Theme produced by Tatsunoko Productions *Bravest Warriors Theme produced by Frederator Studios Trivia *First Halloween special to the cartoon series. *Some of the characters have the same animation style as characters from Adventure Time and Bravest Warriors when not in anime cliches, possibly because Pendleton Ward (creator of Adventure Time and Bravest Warriors) animated the cartoon. *This cartoon featured the majority of Asian-American characters such as Kazu, Wang, Elvesgood and Ted. *Elvesgood's facial appearance is modeled after Gilbert Gottfried; his voice actor, similar to what the writer's for Aladdin did for Gilbert's other role, Iago. Elvesgood appearance also indicates his Oriental bloodline. *Xergiox's appearance is based on Vo Atsushi from the Yayuke Rider Dragon album in the band New Ro'teka. His long hair is also based on Antoine's feminine appearance and looks due to his homosexuality. *Despite recording taking place in Wong Fu Productions, none of the members of the production company provide any voices. *The recording style was different. Instead of each individual actor seperately recording their lines, they all record their lines together in a room similar to that of a play, which was Adventure Time's recording session style. This is possibly because Frederator Studios is animating the cartoon, they are also doing recordings. *Leo's appearance is based on The Fonz, even his last name Fongarelli bears a homage. He is even called The Fong or Leo the Fong or Leo Fong. *The Funky Phantom is the main character of the film but his appearance is way different from the one displayed in the Hannah Barbera cartoons. Funky Phantom becomes African American, becomes skinny, sports Japanese swirl glasses and has red curly hair. Although not containing the Daws Butler voice accent, he does say the catchphrases that the original Funky Phantom says at times such as "don't you know", "even" or "Heaven's to Delaware" (when exicted or scared). *This film features the majority of the YouTube celebrity community voice actors instead of high-budget voice actors, although they are still used. *This is the only film to not include the multiple personalities. *At one point, the "How to be" video series was parodied. *This is the voice-over debuts to Rick Astley, Antoine Dodson and Chris Crocker; three YouTube celebrities. *The glasses that belong to Ted and The Funky Phantom are swirl glasses commonly found in nerds on Japanese animation. *Cerebrix's invention and mannerism at times are based on Arale from Dr. Slump while his appearance is based on Metabee from Medabots. *The cryptid ninjas, that serve as the bodyguards for the haunted house, are based on Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto. *The Skitzo video "The Halloween Story" was parodied in one scene where Vlad was being chased by egged trick or treaters (Regina), Leo beat up a girl and stole her candy (R-Dizzle), and Elvesgood cooked rice with Santa instead of celebrating (Hanate). *Elvesgood's signature look is grabbing two of his fingers per hand and stretching his mouth in an awkward smile. This is based on one of the signature looks for Hakushon Daimao. Also, whenever he sneezes, snow appears homaging Hakushon's ablity to appear if someone sneezes. *Fangface, another Hannah Barbera cartoon, first appeared in a revival from Japan being voiced by Will Smith in the English version. *The Dear Ryan video "Klondike Bar" was parodied when Kazu tries to find rum and when he goes to a haunted store, the price was 200 Yuan which he responded? "200 Yuan? Heck no!". *Sean's father makes a brief voice role as Kenichi, a goblin. Kenichi got hit when Kazu was flung to him.